Sani's girlfriend
by MisteriosaSaky
Summary: Even if Sani mods often are worse than a pregnant teenage, there are someone who enjoy it and find it funny, after all is hard not to when he is warpped in your little finger...in others words, Sani's girlfriend have him totally wipped... SaniXOc one-sided CocoXOc slight KingsXOc


Disclaimer: i dont own Coco, Sani, Zebra and Starjun, i dont own Toriko serie, because if i did i'll make it a reverse harem with Komatsu a beautiful girl, that or with Hitomi in there like the female protagonist

A/N: I give thanks to my friend and temporal Beta Umi Tatsuky, this is one of the alternatives Versions, there is a few paragraphs what are exactly the same to the original, but the general outcome is going to be totally diferent, I probably use the same dialogs and titles in some of the chapters but the direction is going to be way different the more chapters pass

Sumary:Even if Sani mods often are worse than a pregnant teenage, there are someone who enjoy it and find it funny, after all is hard not to when he is warpped in your little finger...in others words, Sani's girlfriend have him totally wipped... SaniXOc one-sided CocoXOc slight KingsXOc

* * *

"Sani's girlfiend"

Chapter 1: "the unexpected rerelationship"

"I'm so happy! All of you are enjoying the century soup I made" -Komatsu said at seen all his friends enjoy his cooking, at his words Coco lifted his head to look at Komatsu with a sheepish smile-

"Komatsu-kun?" -he said blushing a little, insecure for an unknown reason- "do you mind if I ask for a bit of the soup?"

"You want more? No problem!" - He replied grinning at his question.

"No, not exactly" -he said embarrassed- "I mean to take at home..." -at his words all of them turn in his direction, with a protest ready in his lips, but Toriko is faster-

"You want Hitomi-chan to try it?" -Toriko ask with a knowing chuckle.

"I'm that obvious?" -He answered with a blush and scratching his cheek in embarrassment, making the people around them confused.

"Hitomi-chan?" -Komatsu asked voicing the confusion in everyone minds, Toriko chuckle at that, and Coco seemed even more shy.

"Hitomi-chan is Sani's girlfriend!" -Toriko answer laughing at that, making the others gasp in surprise.

"Sani's?" -Match said, Takimaru continue- "girlfriend?"

"Why is I never hear of that?" -Teppei ask confused.

"Well, technically they are not dating..." -Coco said with a small frown "Sani said 'is so unrefined do such a thing'" -he repressing a growl.

"uhh? He do?" -Toriko ask- "Hahahaha, and I suppose you take advantage of that" -that only make Coco bush.

"I-Is not like that! She is who keep dropping in my place!" -He said blushing red.

"Easy, Easy!" -Patting his back- "I know you still like her, Zebra and I are over it, but if you are happy being his friend that is your choice"

"Even if hear about your romantics life is interesting, I have more important things to do" -Match said in a serious tone, that cause Coco to blush and Toriko laugh.

"ahhh! The young love!" -Setsuno said giggling at Coco's discomfort- "but what Match-kun said is true, I have to go back, I still have things I need to take care of"-she looked at Coco with a serious expression- "the next time we see each other I expect to know everything" -She started to giggle one more time, and Coco's blush deeper.

"I'm sorry but I need to go too" -Takimaru said blushing- "the Gourmet Knight are waiting me"

"And I need to talk to my master" -Teppei said serious- "after all he always says, 'Teppei, when you take a job for me, I expect to you to give me a full report after it', isn't like I don't do it, but he keep saying that, and for what happen in the last job I have been unable to give it, probably my master is gonna punish me, and I need to do a written report too..." -he said in a rush to scratch his head with a sheepishly grin in his face- "that is the reason"

"So...all of you are leaving?" -Komatsu ask, his face in a disappointed expression.

"I stay! After all I'm still hungry and your food is the best!" -Toriko said, swallowing everything at his arm reach-.

"I'm staying too, at least for a little bit" -Coco said, a shy smile in his face- "If I don't return to open the fortune teller shop, my customers are going to make a fuss"

After that the customers left the restaurant, and only Toriko, Coco and Komatsu stayed.

"That was out of place Toriko" -Coco said annoyed and embarrassed because the previous chat.

"Why? That is Sani's romantic life, or maybe you do kinki stuff when she is in your place" Toriko said lifting his eyebrows in a clear message.

"D-DONT SAID THAT VULGAR THINGS!" -Coco yell blushing hard.

"Ah, Coco-san, who exactly is Hitomi-san" Komatsu asked

"Like I said, she's Sani's girlfriend" Toriko said.

"To answer your question" -Coco said softly- "she is an old friend, and like Toriko, Sani and Rin that you already know, and the problem child that is Zebra, we all grow together, because of that she is like a sister of sorts"

"Coco-san." Komatsu said, "Where is Hitomi-san?"

"She lives in a secluded place, she feel uncomfortable with many people, not because she is shy, but for her powers" -Coco chuckled hiding a frown- "time to time she leave her house to hunt, she spend most of her time with Sani, but when he is in one of his moods or is in a quest, sometimes she stays in my home, today she is going to stay here" -at that words Coco glared at Toriko with a blush in his face- "and no! I'm not taking advantage"

"Really? Because it seems like that" Toriko chuckled.

"It would be nice to meet Hitomi-san, but if it make her uncomfortable, I rather want to not be a bother" Komatsu said.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, and you aren't a bother" -Coco said in a matter of fact tone- "is how many people, rather than people that make her uncomfortable" -Frowning unconsciously.

"If it's okay" Komatsu said, "I'll bring her a big pot of Century Soup"

*Yun! Yun!*

"You want to meet her too, Yun" Komatsu asked.

*Yun!*

"She'll be glad to finally meet you Komatsu, and knowing her, I'm sure she'll be static to meet Yun here" -petting its head.

"I'm glad," Komatsu said with Yun agreeing with him.

"How much time spend you two together? After all I doubt you tell her of Komatsu in a few encounters" -Toriko said, trying to catch him.

"That doesn't matter!" -Coco blush- "And it was mostly Sani who tell her of him"

"So, when can we meet her" Komatsu asked trying to change the subject.

"Probably in a few days, but all depends of them" -glaring at Toriko, like daring him to make a comment- "the most probable is that she'll be tired today, and tomorrow she sleep into the afternoon, and after that Kiss and I are going to help her to go at her home"

"Sani don't get jealous with her staying in your house?" -Toriko chuckled.

"Yeah" -Coco said blushed and releasing a sign- "but you know Hitomi, she said he look cute when he act like that and all is fine between them"

"Yeah, that is Hitomi" he said laughing.

"Anyway, feel free to eat as much soup as you want" Komatsu said as he looked at the heavenly kings talking.

"Thank you Komatsu, but I'm full and I need to return to my house, Hitomi is in her way, and sadly I can't predict when or how she can be"

"I'll take more of that soup" Toriko said.

"Okay Toriko-san" he turned to Coco "bye Coco-san have a safe trip"

"I'll see you again Komatsu" Coco said and then left.

When Coco is away at a safe distance.

"Toriko-san? Coco-san like Sani's girlfriend?" -Komatsu ask shyly.

"Yeah, but he know he don't have any chance with her" -Toriko said- "even if Sani's moods sometimes are worse than a pregnant teenage, Hitomi is the only one amused with that, she can control it but Hitomi prefer start it and later calm him, after all Sani is totally wiped"

"Sani wiped?" -Komatsu said amused and confused.

"Yeah! Even if he refuse to admit it, it's is totally clear!" Toriko laughed.

"Is hard to picture it" Komatsu said sheepishly.

"You'll see" -Toriko said laughing.

"Toriko-san would you like more soup?"

"Yeah keep it coming"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story, and if you write a few reviews in my Toriko fics i don't mind at all

*wink! wink!*

I expect to publish the next version soon, and the Coco's next chapter, but you are going to wait for the next Sani's since I don't have a next chapter write rigth now

GOOD FOOD FOR EVERYONE!


End file.
